She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by MockingjayMellark425
Summary: What if Katniss and Gale are both 17 and are both Victors of the 74th Hunger Games. What if on the Victory Tour Katniss meets a certain blond haired blue eyed boy? What happens when she learns about her history and his? What does she think of him? What does he do to get to know her better? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. This is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my little lovelies! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR FOR GALENISS FANS(: PEETNISS IN THE LATER CHAPTERS! ****This is my first story so I'm hoping you like it. Don't forget to review either! Haha(: Okay so really hope you like it and here we go!**

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. I am exploring the woods in a place once called North America, yeah, so much for that place… I have been sent on this journey by President Snow. He lives a life of luxury in his perfect mansion in the perfect city. The Capitol of Panem, home to the most frivolous and annoying people. They actually look like a flock of freakish birds to me.

The first thing I register when I wake is the sound of the crashing waves outside of the District 4 Victor's Village. The only thing that makes me get up is the salty sea air flooding my nostrils. I look at the clock. **6:00 **After a debate in my mind, I decide to go downstairs into the living area.

"Morning, 'Sleeping Beauty'" I hear a voice say. I smile and turn around. "Morning, Gale. Why up so early?" I ask. "Nothing really. Just wanted to see you." He says. I smile and I feel a deep red blush come onto my face. He bursts out laughing and ends up gasping for air. When he regains his breath he asks, "How did I _ever_ win you over?" "You don't know if you have or not!" He smiles, laughs, and finally says, "Katniss, your cheeks say it all!" Crap. I'm still blushing. "Katniss?" "Yeah, Gale?" I ask. "Ummm, I don't know how to say this, bu-" "Gale, are you-" I start but he cuts me off. "What! NO! I was going to ask if I've ever told you I love you?" he asks. "Yes, why? Oh and have you seen my laptop?" I ask. "Umm... you'll see and yes I was using it earlier." he says looking down.

_He's hiding something from me._

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! I know it was an extremely short chapter, but I promise a longer chapter next time! I'm open for ideas but tell me in a private message so it will be a surprise to everyone else!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay so here's a new chapter and I promise it's longer! Haha okay so tell me if u like!**

"Gaaaale! Are you in there?" I asked while banging on our bedroom door "Uh, be out in just a sec!" he replied nervously_. Nervous? Gale? Something isn't right here. _My thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open revealing a sweating Gale who is only dressed from the waist down. "Hey there, Catnip! Whatcha need?" he asks while blocking my view of the room. "Gale, what's going on?" I ask. "Um, come with me Katniss. Wait let me go get your jacket. But turn around when I go in there, okay?" I nod. When he comes back out he has two jackets. "Thanks" I say with a smile. We put on our jackets and before I can even say a word he picks me up and we run out of the house. He puts me down on the sidewalk and takes out his phone and types something. "Who ya texting, Gale?" I ask. "Oh none other than _the_ Finnick Odair." He says while striking one of Finnick's famous poses. I can't help but laugh at this. He then picks me up bridal style and starts walking.

He looks me in the eyes."Hey, Katniss? Well uh, what do you think about the future? " He asks. "What are you saying? You mean like getting married? Depends on what you want to do in a few years." He smiles at this and I know I've said the right thing. But honestly, I'm terrified about marriage and having kids and I don't know what I would do if such thing ever happened to me. But Gale realizes this… right? "Okay so are you ready to tell me where we're going?" I ask. He smiles and says, "Nope. Not yet" "But why not?" I ask. "Because it's a surprise." He says while leaning down and kissing me. Aside from his hunting, and being my fellow Victor of the Games, Gale is really a gentle giant. Especially when it comes to me and his family. And I love him. But I just don't know how. I guess the real question is _friend _or _more than just a friend_.

Soon enough we get to the beach and Gale sets me on the sand and since he has at least a foot on me he bends down, kisses my nose, and takes my hand. We start walking and soon we see about twelve other victors standing behind about twenty laid out beach towels. I recognize the Victors as Seeder, Beetee, Wiress, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Enobaria, Brutus, Haymitch, Chaff, Woof, and Cecelia. "Gale, what's going on?" I ask. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he asks. The other Victors step forward and reveal a message written in the sand. What I see actually surprises me.

"_Dear Catnip,_

_look at me after you count to ten._

–_Gale"_

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three._

_Four._

_Five. _

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

_Ten._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here it is the big moment to answer the cliffy! I might even update two or three times a day in a couple days if we get up to 15 reviews by Tuesday!Okay here it is! MILD SWEARING AT THE END!**

_Okay, breathe, Katniss, breathe._ I think to myself. I close my eyes and slowly start to turn around. I take a moment to inhale the aroma of the salty sea air. I open my eyes. I see Gale with a single baby pink rose.

"Katniss, we've been dating for I while and I want you to know you're beautiful at every glance and angle. You're the one I can turn to in time of need. You're my best friend and I never want that to change. Katniss, you're the love of my life and I wouldn't change that for the world. So, this is why I want to ask you," he gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet ring box. "Katniss Everdeen, my love, will you pwetty pweeaaassse wif a cheawwry on da top marry me?" I hear Johanna let out a fit of laughter when she hears him ask the question. Gale has on his puppy-dog face with his bottom lip jutted out and his huge grey eyes._ It's so hard not to get lost in them ._I drop to my knees and kiss him passionately until he drops the rose and his hands go to my back to pull me closer. Johanna eventually walks up and up and pushes us apart by our foreheads and says to me "Answer the question, Brainless!" I roll my eyes at her and look back at Gale with a smile "Yes, Gale. I'll marry you."

He smiles and tries to pull me in for a kiss but I turn away so he can't kiss me. He decides to pin me down with his arms and legs so I'm immobile. I look up at him and see the man I fell in love with. The hunter. The only one who understands me.

"No, Gale. Not until we get home" I say. He smiles and gets off of me. And when he's up he pulls me into his arms and slips the ring on my finger. I look down and see the most beautiful ring in the world. It says, '_January 27, 2094 Hawthorne' _and on the front is an emerald with an 'H' in the middle made of tiny diamonds.

"Oh, Gale." I say. He shifts his gaze from the ring to meet my eyes. "You are the sweetest man I have ever known." I hear Finnick say "Ahem! I'm standing right here!" I roll my eyes and Gale just laughs. He leans in again but I duck and he just gets the air. "Damnit! Let's go home!" I nod and he smiles. "Bye guys! Wish me luck, Finnick!" Gale shouts.

He lifts me up and I laugh as he swings me over his shoulder playfully. "Hey, Gale?" "Yes Ms. Hawthorne?" I smile. "How eager are you to give me a piggy-back ride?" he laughs. "Will it help me tonight?" he asks. "Maybe." I reply coyly. He replies to my answer immediately and sets me down and bends down. I take the opportunity to take off running towards home. Gale laughs and follows me with a smirk soon enough we are running side by side. To throw him off guard I turn into the park and dive into the grass. Gale follows me and then he pins me down with a smirk. He leans down and whispers to me "Are we close enough to home yet?"

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Like it? Love it? Tell me in a review! ****WARNING: I AM CHANGING THE RATING TO M BECAUSE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MAYBE ANOTHER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I feel**

**horrible for not updating sooner it's just been driving me crazy though but lets get to the point: I READ AN AMAZING STORY CALLED** **_WEDDING DAY_****by ****StayWithMeAlways9!** **And again really important! **

New characters for Catching Fire:

Confirmed:

Philip Seymour Hoffman - Plutarch Heavensbee  
Jena Malone - Johanna Mason  
Amanda Plummer - Wiress  
Lynn Cohen - Mags  
Meta Golding - Enobaria  
Bruno Gunn - Brutus  
Alan Ritchson - Gloss  
E. Roger Mitchell - Chaff  
Maria Howell - Seeder  
Stephanie Leigh Schlund - Cashmere  
Sam Claflin- FINNICK!:D

Others reported but not officially cast:

Tony Shaloub - Beetee (rumored)

Patrick St. Esprit - Romulus Thread (rumored)

* * *

Okay finally here's the chapter:)

* * *

His eyes are dark with lust and he's staring down at me like there's no tomorrow and he's _ready..._ "Gale! Get off! I don't want this!" I scream as he practically devours my neck. "Stop! Gale, don't!" I'm thrashing around until he is fed up and pins me down with his knees and elbows.

"I believe the lady said 'stop'" An unknown voice says. "Just shut up and go the hell away." Gale says. "No." he says. It's a tall, blonde, boy with warm blue eyes and a stocky build. "Get off of her. She does not want you there." he says impatiently. "Make me." Gale says challengingly. The man walks forward and pushes Gale roughly off of me. Gale lunges back up and gets the man in a headlock. "Gale! Stop that right now!" He stops and lets te man go and shoves him to the ground. " You're taking his side instead of mine? What the hell Katniss?! We're getting married! I can't believe you're nerve! I kept you alive in the arena when Cato had you hanging off the Cornucopia! When the mutts were about to- to-" he's pissed off now. From the corner of my eye I can see the blonde man looking between us and he starts crawling to me swiftly but cautiously. I welcome him as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. "Thank you" we say in unison. A smile graces my lips as he takes my left hand. I look down at the beautiful ring on my finger and scowl. I take back my hand and turn to Gale who's looking at me expectantly while still pissed the hell off. "Gale," I say, " I'm calling off the engagement." I say while slipping off the ring and activating a spring snare with it. It flies across the park and lands bace where Johanna sits with Finnick on a park bench. I smile falsely and turn back to the man sitting next to me. "I'm Peeta by the way. Peeta Mellark"


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I felt like I owed you for all the days I missed so... Uh ya here's a chapter... •_• what? Okay have fun:**D

* * *

I look at his warm blue eyes and something kind of sparks inside me. I realize some time has passed since he told me his name. I smile wider and reach for his hand. " I'm Katniss Everdeen." I say with a smile. Then I remember. I look over and see a furious looking Gale glaring at Peeta so I pick up a few rocks the size of my thumb and chuck them at his chest. He growls. As he walks away I can hear him mumbling 'She'll come back. She has to.'I turn back to Peeta and see him staring at me there's a strange look about it. Gale never looked at me like that. I decide to find out as soon as I can. I bring my other hand to his chin and raise it so that he's looking into my eyes. He smiles adoringly. "So... How has your day been going?" he asks. I chuckle and reply, "Well I got engaged, my fiancé tried to rape me in a park, and then a very very handsome guy stood up for me and made him stop." I reply with a smirk. He seems shocked but quickly recovers. "Um... I don't know if you'll want to, but would you like to go eat dinner tonight at seven?" he asks nervously. I jokingly frown and say "oh I don't know..." I then look at him and smile brightly. "Where should I meet you?" he smiles brightly and says innocently "I'll meet you at your house in the victors village" I don't know why but I think I'm starting to fall for him. And I'm falling hard. "Katniss? Umm-uh- can I um uh can I kiss y-you?" aw... That's sooo sweet of him to ask permission and plus like I mentioned, I'm falling... REALLY hard. I nod timidly. He starts to lean forward and all of the sudden...

* * *

**OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Cliffy:) please please pretty please with a Peeta and Gale on top review? If you review I'll give you a virtual cupcake!**


End file.
